Disposable lancets are used to obtain a drop of blood for glucose testing of diabetic patients. The lancets should not be used for multiple patients, since such use can lead to blood borne cross infection such as hepatitis, AIDS, and the like. Recently, it have been documented even tiny dry blood clot on the device can incubate viable viruses.
There are several types of disposable lancets in the market, but unfortunately these tend to be both large in size and expensive. Some of the needles are retractable to prevent re-use and needle-stick injury. Most contain a spring which retracts the needle. Some utilize the material resilience to induce the needle retraction after puncturing the skin. Others require the use of both hands to manipulate the lancet. Moreover, all disposable lancet in the prior art use the rapid action pricking mechanism to make the skin penetration. This rapid action induces sharp pain and discomfort to the user.